Judith's Fight
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: Au where Judith is a teenager and also Carl's twin. The Saviors arrive in Alexandria to take what they want. Teenage twins, Carl and Judith, try to stop Negan's people. M/F non consensual spanking of a teenager.


The Walking Dead fanfiction

Title: Judith's Fight

Summary: AU where Judith is a teenager and Carl's twin. The Saviors arrive in Alexandria to take what they want. Teenage twins, Carl and Judith, try to stop Negan's people.

General Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of The Walking Dean characters. I do not make any money from writing these stories.

Notes: AU where Judith is Carl's twin in the apocalypse. Everything else is the same though. Set in season seven, episode four.

Warning: M/F non consensual spanking of a teenager.

The Saviors entered the Grimes' house. Two gunshots goes off which catches Rick and Negan's attention as they stand at Maggie's "grave."

Carl and Judith are standing side by side with their hand guns pointed at the Saviors. Carl demands that they put some of what they took back where it belongs. Rick walks into the house and tries to calm Carl and Judith. He tells them to put down their guns in a soft tone. Negan walks in a few seconds later when Carl explains that the Saviors are taking more than enough of their medicine.

Negan stands in front of Judith and Carl with that smile that just makes a person want to shoot him. He tells them that the Saviors will take the amount that pleases them, and takes Carl's gun from him. He holds his hand out for Judith so that she can put her gun in his hand, but all she does is spit in it.

Negan looks at his hand, smiles, shakes his head, and wipes his hand on his jeans. He looks at Judith in the eye, "I'm gonna make you wish you didn't do that," he says quietly. Negan looks at his people and says, "hold Rick and Carl down while I go deal with the fucking princess."

The Saviors do so. One man stands on their left and right securing Rick and Carl's arms in their hold. Negan takes the opportunity while Judith is distracted to disarm her. He gives the gun to one of his men that isn't busy holding anyone down. Negan walks back over to Judith and takes her by the arm. He says to Rick, "I guess since I own you all now, that makes me her daddy too." He starts walking towards the steps with Judith as he says to his men, "if they get away from you, shoot them."

Once they get upstairs, Negan finds Judith's room. He pushes the brown haired teenager inside. Judith stands in the middle of the room. She has on denim shorts, a purple flannel, and brown cowboy boots. Judith stares up at Negan as he walks over to her bed and sits down.

He looks around the room and whistles. "Nice place you got here."

"I hope you didn't drag me all the way up here just to admire it," she says in a haughty tone as she tries to secure herself. Her mind is freaking out with the possibilities of what could happen.

Negan's smile widens. "You seem like a tough girl. Let's see how tough you really are."

"What does that-" she tried to ask what he meant, but he cuts her off as he grabs her by the arm and pulls her over to him.

He jerks her down over his knee, and her face is only inches from the floor now. Negan raises his hand high and starts spanking Judith. Judith starts processing what is happening, and she squirms to get off his lap. The tight hold he has on the small of her back makes it impossible to get away from him.

Judith doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her cry, so she tries her best not to make a sound. A whimper almost escapes her mouth, but she pushes it deep down inside of her.

Her backside is starting to heat up viciously, but that's not what made her start gasping and begging. The feeling of Negan tugging down her shorts made Judith's hand fly back and grab onto her waist band.

Negan looks at her hand for a few seconds before meeting Judith's eyes. He says to her, "are you serious? Do you really want to make this harder on yourself?"

Judith's grip tightens on her denim shorts, but she doesn't say anything back.

"Suit yourself." Negan moves his hand to the back of her her left thigh and starts smacking one spot repeatedly.

She squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers at the pain of having him redden one particular place on her hamstring. After taking forty smacks from him on that one spot, Judith removes her hand from her shorts and tries to intercept where his hand is about to fall again, but Negan catches her hand with the one that was holding her back so that she'd stay in place.

Negan pulls her shorts and panties down to her ankles. He puts an arm around her waist to restrain her as he continues to punish Judith. He starts spanking her harder.

Judith tries to escape Negan's discipline by shifting her bottom from left to right as he spanks each cheek back and forth.

"Negan, stop! Please," Judith finally cries after being pent up since the beginning. Tears mark her face as her head hangs in shame.

He ignores her as he continues because her skin isn't the shade he wants it at yet. He slams his hand down on her rear as a reply. Negan works Judith's hide as he covers every inch of the lower half of her butt with his hand. Her bottom is now a deep, cherry red.

The smacks are relentless. His hand keeps coming down repeatedly, but she's finally exhausted to the point where she lays there limply over his lip. Judith sobs into her arms taking her punishment as best she can.

Minutes later after tormenting her skin, it has become a blistering red with some purple splotches. Judith's stomach has started to hurt along with her ass due to how harsh her sobs are.

Negan stops spanking her and lets her lay over his lap. As her cries start to die down, he helps her up. Judith fixes her clothes instantly, and Negan stands up.

"Next time, do yourself a favor, and just give me the damn gun." He walks out of the room leaving Judith alone.

He goes back downstairs and over to Rick and Carl who have pure fury in their eyes.

"Whoa, guys, settle down. She's still alive...for now." Negan walks out of the house with his men. "See ya soon, Rick!"


End file.
